How can anyone love a demon like me Sesshomaru
by momohinamori93
Summary: Its a little story that i have written. Its about how Sesshomaru falls in love with a girl named, Kaida Hotaru. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Kaida meets Sesshomaru!

Your Info: _**(last name, first name)**_ Hotaru(firefly) Kaida(little dragon)

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Age:** 16

_**Family:**__ Mother_: Hotaru(firefly) Mizuki(beautiful moon)

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Blue

**Age:** 35

_Father:_ Hotaru(firefly) Kana(powerful)

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Age:** 39

_Brother:_ Hotaru(firefly) Rya(dragon)

**Hair(dyed):**Blonde **(natural)** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Age:**18

_Sister1:_Hotaru(firefly) Yuki(snow or lucky)

**Hair(dyed):**Pink **(natural)** Blonde

**Eyes:** grey

**Age:**13

_Sister2:_Hotaru(firefly) Yuri(lily)

**Hair(dyed):** Red** (natural)** Brown

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Age:**10

_Step-Mom:_(madian name)Shizuka(quiet summer)(new last name)Hotaru(firefly)Kauri(strong)

**Hair(dyed):**Brown **(natural)** White

**Eyes(Natural):**Blood red **(contact)** Blue

**Age: **250 (she's a half demon.)

_**Present time: **_Biological mother was killed by full-blooded demon and father remarried to a half demon. Both Yuri and Yuki ran away when father remarried(aka when Misuki died). Rya moved out since he was old enough to. Kauri is an evil step-mother unless Kana is around then she's nice.

_**Normal POV**_

I was walking home from school when i saw something glowing in the woods near my house. I followed the glowing light and found a dried old well. I looked into the well and saw bones. I got frighten and went to run but i tripped over a rock in mid-turn and fell into the well. I passed out and when i woke up it was a different world. I started waking around and saw a boy? Maybe but he had dog ears. He was sleeping and he had an arrow in his chest. I walked away from the boy and ran into another guy that looked exactly like the sleeping one. "Hi." I said. The guy looked at me and then looked away. "I'm sorry. Can you show me where the town is?" I said. "No." The guy said. "Okay. Whats your name?" I asked. "Sesshormaru." Sesshormaru said. "Oh okay. well thank you Sesshormaru. I'll be going now." I said. I started to walk away when Sesshormaru grabbed my wrist. "Can i help you?" I asked. "Where did you come from?" Sesshormaru asked. "From the well... Why?" I said. "Because I would like to know of where you came from." Sesshormaru said. (Dun dun dunnnn.... What will happen next!?)

**(Cliffanger! Sorry I have to stop writing for tonight! Next chapter will be up in the next few days... I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	2. Sesshomaru brings Kaida home!

_**Recap:**__ "Can I help you?" I asked. "Where did you come from?" Sesshormaru asked. "From the well... Why?" I said.

* * *

  
_

_**Back to normal POV**_

"So girl what's your name?" Sesshormaru asked. "Oh right, where are my manners. My name is Kaida Hotaru." I said. "So Kaida, where are you going to go?" Sesshormaru asked me. "I don't know yet. I was just going to walk around until I found a town. Then I was going to get a room for the night. Why does it matter Sesshormaru?" I said. "It didn't matter to me. I was just wondering. I have a idea. You can live with me if you take care of a little girl that I normally care for." Sesshormaru said. I looked at Sesshormaru then I said that I'd love to. So I followed Sesshormaru to a big castle and walked in.

* * *

_**Kana's POV**_

I just got home from work and noticed that Kaida hadn't come down from her room to greet me like she normally did. I went up to see what was up, but when I opened her bedroom door open she wasn't there. I thought that maybe she was at her brother's house so I called him up and Rya said that he hadn't seen her two days, that's when I got worried. I called all of her friends and they all said that she came home. Grandpa came in and said that he saw her go into the well shrine. I went to the shrine and saw that the well looked like nothing had happened. Then I realized that what Grandpa's stories said about the demons and how Kaida was going to go back in time to save the world was really happening. I went to Grandpa and asked,"Is all of Kaida's stories of the future coming true?" "Why yes they are son. Are you worried about her?" Grandpa said. "No not really." I said. I looked toward the well and hoped that Kaida would return soon.

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

I saw Lord Sesshormaru come into the castle with some other woman and I thought that she was there to play with me. I ran up to my lord and said,"Who is this woman?" "This is Kaida and she is your new nanny." Sesshormaru said. "YAY!!!! Hey Kaida please come play with me." I said but just then Jaken walked into the room and said,"My lord what is this filthy woman doing here?" Jaken said. "Jaken don't call her filthy unless you want to die." Sesshormaru said. "Okay my lord." Jaken said and he left.

_**Kaida POV

* * *

  
**_

I went with Rin into a large room filled with toys. We played dolls til it was Rin's bedtime. Then I tucked her into bed then I went to find Sesshormaru so I could go to bed herself. I found Sesshormaru in the library and walked up to him. "Lord Sesshormaru, where am I to sleep?" I asked. "In my room for tonight since I don't have your room set up just yet." Sesshormaru said. "Okay, but what about you? Where are going to sleep, if I'm to be in your room?" I asked. "I will sleep in the living room." Sesshormaru said. Then Sesshormaru showed me where his room was and I fell asleep in the bed almost instantly.


End file.
